The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core provides advanced cell and tissue imaging technology, services, and scientific consultation. The Core facilitates scientific collaboration and advances the ability of USC Norris members to conduct innovative cancer research. Since its founding 15 years ago, the Cell and Tissue Imaging Core has been continuously approved and funded by the NCI CCSG. The facility has been ably led by the founding Director, Dr. David Hinton, and supervised by Technical Director, Ernesto Barron, both of whom have over 30 years of experience in the field of microscopy. In 2014, Dr. Scott Fraser, an internationally recognized innovator in imaging technology, was recruited to USC from Caltech. With the goal of providing national leadership in imaging technology through the facility, Dr. Fraser joined Dr. Hinton as Co-Director effective January 2015. The Cell and Tissue Imaging Core makes it possible for Cancer Center members to easily access a wide range of sophisticated imaging equipment and services, including laser scanning confocal/multiphoton microscopy, live cell spinning disk confocal imaging, transmission electron microscopy (TEM), scanning electron microscopy (SEM), digital light and fluorescence microscopy, fluorescence and bright field laser capture microdissection, thin sectioning, cryo-sectioning and embedding techniques, and computer aided graphics. In its effort to provide state-of-the-art technology, the Core is adding new instrumentation: a STORM super-resolution single-molecule imaging fluorescence microscope, a Two-Photon SPIM light sheet imager, a Flip Trap imaging scope, and a novel Hyperspectral Phasor Imaging (HPI) instrument. As a part of its mission to help members learn how Core resources can advance their research, the Core has an active education and training program through which it advises and instructs USC Norris investigators in novel methodologies and protocols to enhance their cell and tissue imaging capability. In FY 2013-2014, the Core was used by 36 Cancer Center members from six USC Norris Research Programs, which reflects both the quality of the service and the value of continued education and training efforts. In the fall of 2015, the Core will relocate to renovated space in USC Norris Topping Tower. Closer proximity to the majority of users and increased overall visibility should result in increased usage in the next project period.